Senchūgan
}} The Senchūgan is a kekkei genkai that appeared in the Kimza clan and the Kuguari clan. This dojutsu enables the user to activate special chakra weapons as well as increase the power of other Kimza clan jutsu. It can also see the chakra flow within a person, but to a lesser extent than the Byakugan and the Sharingan. Though not officially one the Three Great Dojutsu, the Senchūgan is a powerful kekkei genkai in its own right. It is eventually revealed to be the first stage in building a powerful seal to strengthen the seals on Ten-Ja to prevent its dark chakra from corrupting the outside world. Abilities The Senchūgan consists of two parts. The first is "the eye of accuracy" and the second is the "the eye of unlocking". The first detail about the Senchūgan is the ability known as "Instant Lock-On". Whenever there is a chakra signature in the air, the Senchūgan will notify the user instantly locking the eye in that direction, though distance is varied between users. This ability makes the user aware of how many presences are in the immediate area. The second ability is known as "Enhance Projection". This enables the user to see the chakra level and flow of the target. Unlike the Sharingan and the Byakugan, the Senchūgan also increase the power of abilities already learned by the user, such as the speed of summoning vortexes. It is also able to dispel weak to mid-level genjutsu as well as siphon chakra in small amounts. The third and most important ability enables the user to activate a special series of jutsu known only to the Kimza clan. This series of jutsu is called the Fifteen Kimza Weapons. The Kimza Weapons each serve a function in the user's combat skills. These weapons also rise in power as the Senchūgan matures. Once a certain level is reached, the user can fuse the Kimza Weapon with an elemental nature to increase its potentcy. The most powerful of Kimza can make a simple Kimza Weapon very destructive. Just like the Sharingan, though the Senchūgan is chakra-consuming, it can be trained so that the drain is nearly unnoticible. The Senchūgan can be kept active for hours at at time, enabling the user to keep tabs on anyone within the immediate area. Stages The Senchūgan is not activated at birth. It is usually activated by the chakra pathway system by the time the user is around six to eight years old. Afterwards, the Senchūgan can be activated freely, either through a short amount of focus or through a series of hand signals. The Senchūgan has various stages depending on how many unique markings called "pillars" are in each eye. Usually, the user first activates the Senchūgan with one pillar in each eye. One pillar in each eye enables the user to see the chakra flow within a person and around them. They also activate Instant Lock-On during this stage. When an eye has two pillars, the are capable of learning the Kimza Weapons and can dispel weak genjutsu. When the Senchūgan reaches the mature three pillars, the user can channel elemental enhancements to their Kimza Weapons and any elemental jutsu become slightly stronger. Through training, the user can change the Senchūgan's appearance further. The usual maximum is three pillars. However, there are special cases when the Senchūgan can grow to have up to six pillars in each eye. This means the user has more potential to become more powerful than their brethern. It also means that the user has more chakra than usual. There is also a downgraded form of the Senchūgan called the "Immature Senchūgan". It is a Senchūgan with only the chakra flowing from the edge of the pupil to the iris and there are no pillars within it. Chakra usually covers the arms of the user in this state to increase taijutsu blows. However, no Senchūgan techniques can be used until the Senchūgan gains at least one pillar. Receiving the Senchūgan As stated before, the Senchūgan is randomly activated at an early age, the younger the person is, the more powerful it tends to be while getting older. Afterwards, the user can activate the Senchūgan whenever they want. Although it hasn't seen, it is possible to transplant Senchūgan eyes through a donor. Unlike the Kimza, who are normally used to their dojutsu, a Senchūgan eye will sap the user's chakra at an alarming rate. However, like the Byakugan, the Senchūgan can be deactivated through the use of hand seals. Having a Senchūgan also means the user can also use the Vortex Technique and some Kimza Weapons, though it can only be used while the Senchūgan is active and the jutsu itself will sap a heavy amount of chakra. However, just like modern blood transfusions and organ replacements, the blood type of the eye must be the exact same of the one receiving it. Otherwise, the the blood in the host's body will attempt to destroy the eye or the Senchūgan will attempt to sap as much chakra from the user before dying out. Dai Senchūgan The Dai Senchūgan is an enhancement of the Senchūgan, and unlike the Senchūgan, must be activated whenever the user is under high emotional stress. It is also required that both eyes have six pillars to activate it. Two pillars combine to create one "dai pillar", making three new pillars in each eye. The eye color of the Senchūgan is also changed from bluish-green to a bright blue. The Dai Senchūgan grants the user the ability to use five powerful Kuguari clan jutsu. The first is the Gridlock Seal Technique, which is powerful enough to restrain a Tailed Beast within its chakra cage, the second is the Mystic Step technique, which enables the user to warp from place to place without using a Vortex Technique, the third is the Banishing Vortex Technique, which is able to erase mountains off the face of the earth and seal anything within a hellish dimension for all time, the fourth is Bishamonten, which creates a wormhole that unleashes dark chakra , and the fifth is Scathe, in which the user attacks the target with a highly pressurized burst of air. Beyond Dai Senchūgan After achieveing and mastering Dai Senchūgan, the user must learn the true secrets of fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, ying, yang, and ying-yang as well as train for many years to awaken the Rinnegan, the next step in the evolution of the Senchūgan. Sanhiro Kimza activated the Rinnegan once, during the final battle of the Heroes Through Time movie arc. However, after the battle was over, Nagato used Rinnegan Extinguishment to remove it from Sanhiro's eyes to prevent a future war over it. There is also a third and final form of the Senchūgan, known as the Kessen Dai Senchūgan. This form enables its user to not only further increase their power, but also decreases chakra consumption and enables the user to channel elemental kekkei genkai into their Kimza Weapons. They can also activate a Guardian Beast Chakra Form if they come in contact with Guardian Beast chakra. They can also complete a sealing technique that can seal almost anything away without fail. There is a lesser form of this Senchūgan used by Daigaru Meitochi known as the Absolute Dai Senchūgan. It can basically do anything the Kessen Dai Senchūgan can except truly harmonize Guardian Beast chakra, which leaves the user vulnerable to malevolent chakra. Trivia *The Senchūgan was created by the First Kimza, Iro Kuguari, as an attempt to remove the power of the Kuguari Style: Banishing Vortex Technique from his people's eyes and deter war. The Senchūgan made the Banishing Vortex far more harmless and reliable version of the technique, the Kimza Style: Vortex Technique **However, the Dai Senchūgan reawakens the ability to use this technique. This time, it is used as a way to prevent war and death. *The Senchūgan is the only dojutsu known that was actually primarily a sealing method and is not a "true" Kekkei Genkai. **That being said, the Senchūgan weakened the Kuguari clan and strengthened the Kimza clan by means of the Dai Senchūgan. Category:Kekkei Genkai Category: Dojutsu